


Happy anniversary

by MysteryFicAnon



Series: Alphyne femslash February 2018 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys loves Undyne very much, Anniversary, F/F, Fluff, Swimming, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: Alphyne request with the prompt of "swimming" on Tumblr





	Happy anniversary

Undyne was impressed by just how much effort Alphys had put into this. Renting out a lovely homey little cottage near one of the clearest lakes in the world for their first surface anniversary was such a thoughtful gift. She braked at the end of the driveway, wrestling off her seatbelt so she could lean over and hug Alphys. She had been a little uncertain when Alphys had asked if she could plan this anniversary by herself (after all, she wanted to treat her special girl to something nice too!), but she never could resist it when Alphys begged. She had managed to sneak her own present into the car, so all was well that ended well.

“A-and this isn’t all. Nearby there’s a lake. It’s the purest one that people are allowed to visit. I know that sometimes the chemicals humans put into the water can hurt you, so I wanted to make sure that you would have fun swimming.” Alphys said, blushing a little. She was so thoughtful!!! Undyne was so lucky to have such a wonderful girlfriend.

“Thank you. I love you. So much. You’re great.” Undyne said, punctuating each sentence with a kiss.

Alphys made an adorable little sound, her face flushing a bright red. “Th-thanks. You too.”

“Alright, let’s go get these bags inside so we can GO FOR A SWIM!!!” she exclaimed, jumping out of the car. She hefted their luggage in one arm and picked up Alphys with the other, carrying them towards the cottage. There was still some daylight out, and she was eager to check out this lake, and the prospect of seeing Alphys in a swimsuit was a… compelling extra incentive.


End file.
